Baby Woes
by Ainaof
Summary: Dean gets pulled over by the law.  What is it this time?  Funny one-shot.


Disclaimer: Not my characters, and all that jazz. Just the idea belongs to me. Any mistakes are mine (of course).

* * *

><p>Dawn peeked rosy fingers over the tops of the buildings as they drove out of town. The Impala gleamed in the morning light, and Dean smiled. His baby was so beautiful. Sam, having spent the night before researching while Dean slept, was already asleep beside him. The case was done, dawn was here, and baby brother was sleeping shotgun. For once it seemed all was right with the world.<p>

"Whoop whoop." A siren sounded behind him. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a tell tale flash of lights.

"What the hell? I know I didn't do anything," he muttered.

He looked in the rearview again and decided he didn't recognize the officer pulling them over. The cop wasn't one they'd dealt with on the case. Covertly reaching out an arm, Dean shook Sam.

"Wake up. We've got company. Could be trouble."

Sam was instantly awake, sliding his hand inside his coat for a weapon.

"Easy, cowboy," Dean told him. "Let's see what the nice officer wants first."

At that, Sam twisted in the seat to look behind them. "Were you speeding?"

"Nope."

"Is something wrong with the Impala? Broken tail light or something?"

Dean paled, then scowled. "Better not be."

"Here he comes," Sam said as he faced front again.

Dean rolled down the window and waited, tense and edgy. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was this guy pulling them over? Was it a demon? Or related to the warrants from a few years ago?

The officer was next to the car now, slightly behind Dean's window.

"I bet you're wondering why I pulled you over."

"Yes sir. Did I miss a stop sign or something?"

The policeman stepped forward so Dean could see him better. He was around their age, with white blond hair and sky blue eyes. The morning sun shone behind his head, creating a corona effect.

"No, nothing like that," the officer said. "Normally I wouldn't do something like this; it's really an abuse of power, so I apologize. But when I saw you, I just couldn't resist."

Dean could feel Sam tensing beside him. The slight shift in weight transmitted through the seat as his brother prepared to defend them.

Giving his best 'I'm harmless' smile, Dean looked the cop right in the baby blues. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Why did you pull us over?"

The policeman blushed. Actually blushed. Dean risked a quick look at Sam. His face clearly said he had no clue either.

"The car. I pulled you over because I admire your car. I'm in the process of restoring a '69 Camaro and when I saw this gorgeous creature... I apologize if I gave you a start. It's been a really slow morning and I hoped I could get a better look at your car, maybe find out where you get your parts? If you don't have time, you're free to go. As I said, I really shouldn't have pulled you over in the first place." All the words came out in a gush.

This time Dean's smile was genuine. "Yeah, she's a beaut, isn't she? I'd be happy to talk for a few minutes. Mind if I get out of the car?"

Sam watched for a few more minutes to make sure it wasn't all a ruse. When it became obvious that the policeman really did just want to lust over the Impala, he let himself drift a little, keeping an ear out for trouble.

Some time later, Dean got back behind the wheel, waving to the officer as he drove away. He grinned broadly at Sam.

"My baby stops traffic, Sam. Everyone loves her."

"Uh-huh. She's wonderful."

"Isn't she?" Dean sighed and caressed the steering wheel. He turned the key and just sat for a moment, listening to the rumble of the engine.

Sam snorted at him and turned to the passenger window, determined to go back to sleep. He heard Dean talking to the car and hid a smile against the arm he used to pillow his head.

"You want me to walk so you two can be alone?" Sam asked.

"Shut up and go back to sleep," Dean responded automatically. "Baby and I are just fine." He pulled away from the curb and got back underway. Soon the engine's lullaby had rocked Sam back to sleep. Dean was driving on a beautiful day, his brother was beside him. Other people acknowledged that his baby was the most amazing car around. All was right with the world.


End file.
